


House Affairs

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Clint still misses his exhusband.





	House Affairs

Clint runs his hair through his young daughter’s curly hair. He hates how t reminds him of his ex-husband’s golden locks. He hates that she looks like a tiny replica of the man. Too often, the young child acts out his mannerisms and it destroys Clint every time

Layla is almost four years old now. It’s been two years since Clint had left his husband. He doesn’t want to talk about it to her, she’s still too young, despite her intelligence. He’s afraid she’ll judge him for the pain he’s caused Steve. Clint tore his family apart, fell out of love with a man whom only wanted to love and care for him.

But even the best of relationships have the tendency to fail horribly. It started with a simple text to Clint’s phone. A long time family friend of his needed help dealing with a break up. He’d spend too much time with her. He would spend long nights at her house, watching films and making her laugh and forget her pain.

Soon enough, Steve figured out that Clint had fallen for her. Or Steve had assumed that of him. But of course Clint would never; he loved Steve far too much for that sort of situation to ever occur. 

Soon enough, Steve slammed down divorce papers in front of Clint one day while Layla had been out with Clint’s cousin, Natalia. 

_“What’s this?”_

_“You know what it is, Clint.” Steve had answered as he sat roughly i the chair across from Clint at the kitchen table. “Just sign the papers. I can’t do this anymore. I don’t love you. You caused this on your own, Clint”_

_“How?” He asked, slowly skimming through the paperwork. “Steve, if I’m not- this is a little drastic, don'tcha think? What about Layla?”_

_“I talked to her already, she thinks I’m going on some long trip overseas. I tried explaining it to her.”_

_“There’s another, isn’t there Steve?” Clint frowned, making eye contact with him. “Steve, you know Jessica. She was hurting, I was helping her get over an ex. There was never anything going on between us.” He paused and read a few more lines of the contract. “What does it mean, ‘you will never see your family again’?”_

_“I can’t bear to be around her, Clint She reminds me of you too much.”_

_He scoffed. “She’s a mini you, Grant.”_

_“Take good care of her, Clint, for me.”_

The memory still aches in Clint’s heart, yet, he knew Steve missed them both. But the divorce was finalized and he even placed a restraining order on his ex husband Wherever Steve landed, Clint had wished he was living a good and healthy lifestyle.


End file.
